Gundam Seed: Orichalcos
by ZGMF-X9999GenesisOmega
Summary: A group of individuals who opposed the fascist policies of both opposing sides has formed the Social Revolutionary Liberation Union, or Earth Liberation Union for short.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the story of Gundam Seed: Orichalcos, a story with almost all of the major characters are OC. Some of the characters are borrowed from my other story Of Demons and Coordinators, but rest assured. This is not a crossover story. Before we start the story, here's the mobile suits and the character profile for this fic:

**CAT-X402 Bushido**

Head Height: 17.54 meters

Weight: 53.5 tons

Special Equipment: RFW-92 beam sniper x1, railgun x2, missile pods x2

Armament: Type 70 beam Saber x2, Type 72 beam rifle, shield x1

Pilot: Ricardo Soriano (Equatorial Union)

Based on the Duel Gundam, but it was constructed under the new organization the Social Revolutionary Liberation Union.

**CAT-X403 Chikara**

Head Height: 17.54 meters

Weight: 55.8 tons

Armament: Gun launcher x1, High energy beam rifle x1, Type 70 beam Saber x2

Pilot: Tsubaki Kazama (Republic of East Asia)

Based on the Buster Gundam, but it was constructed under the new organization the Social Revolutionary Liberation Union.

**CAT-X603 Inazuma**

Head Height: 17.54 meters

Weight: 54.2 tons

Equipment: "Trikeros" shield x1, Mirage colloid

Armament: Type 70 Beam Saber x2

Pilot: Elizabeth MacIntyre (Atlantic Federation)

Based on the Blitz Gundam, but it was constructed under the new organization the Social Revolutionary Liberation Union.

**CAT-X606 Shogun**

Head Height: 17.53 meters

Weight: 53.9 meters

Equipment: ES-01 beam sabers attached x4, "scylla" beam cannon, RFW-95 beam rifle

Pilot: Amelia Wedgeback (Oceania Union)

Based on the Aegis Gundam, but it was constructed under the new organization the Social Revolutionary Liberation Union.

**CAT-X405 Mokushi**

Head Height: 17.54 meters

Weight: 53.8 tons

Armament: Armor Schneider knives x2, Type 72 beam rifle x1, shield x1, 75 mm multi barrel CIWS x2

Special Packs:

AQM/E-X01A Force Mokushi: A basic pack, uses Type 70 beam sabers x2, Type 72 beam rifle x1, and shield x1

AQM/E-X02A Katana Mokushi: A close combat pack with "Kusanagi" antiship swords, and beam boomerangs x2

AQM/E-X03A Bakudan Mokushi: A long range artillery pack with railguns x2, beam cannons x2, and beam

javelins x1

Pilot: Tomislav Zvonkovic (Eurasian Federation)

Based on the Strike Gundam, but it was constructed under the new organization the Social Revolutionary Liberation Union.

**CAT-X900 Viking**

Head Height: 17.54 meters

Weight: 53.8 tons

Armament: Armor Schneider knives x2, Type 72 beam rifle x1, shield x1, 75 mm multi barrel CIWS x2

Special Packs:

AQM/E-X01A Aile Viking: A basic pack, uses Type 70 beam sabers x2, Type 72 beam rifle x1, and shield x1

AQM/E-X02A Sword Viking: A close combat pack with "Kusanagi" antiship swords, and beam boomerangs x2

AQM/E-X03A Bombard Viking: A long range artillery pack with railguns x2, beam cannons x2,

and beam javelins x1

User: Markus Ostersund-Jorgensen

Note: All of these machines are powered by Deuterion battery, and can be recharged by the Orichalcos-class killerships.

Main machines of the Social Revolutionary Liberation Union (SRLU):

**CAT1-X3/3 Hyperion Unit 3**

Head height: 16.9 meters

Base weight: 54.7 metric tons

Special equipment: Armure Lumiere" mono-phase lightwave shield system

Armament: multi-barrel CIWS x2, "Romteknica" RBW Type 7001 beam knife x4, "Zastava Stigmate" RFW-99

beam submachinegun with "Romteknica" RBW Type 7001 beam bayonette x1, "Forfanterie" beam cannon x2

Users: Earth Alliance/Eurasian Federation, Social Revolutionary Liberation Union

**CAT1-X4/4 Hyperion Ashtray**

Head height: 16.9 meters

Base weight: 54.7 metric tons

Special equipment: Armure Lumiere" mono-phase lightwave shield system, Mirage Colloid

Armament: "Igelstellung" 75 mm multi-barrel CIWS x2, Type 70 beam saber x2, "Maga no Ikutachi" energy

absorption claw x2, "Magashira no Hoko" harpoon x2, Type 81 Beam Rifle x1, Beam Shield x1, Totsuka no

Tsurugi beam saber x2 (can be combined into a double beam saber)

Users: Social Revolutionary Liberation Union

**CAT2-X5/5 Hyperion Murasame**

Overall height: 17.82 meters

Weight: 46.88 tonnes

Armament: M2M5D 12.5mm automatic CIWS x 6, Type 72 high-energy beam cannon, Type 66A air-to-air missile

"Hayate" x 4, Type 72 Kai beam rifle "Ikazuchi", Type 70J Kai beam saber

Users: Social Revolutionary Liberation Union

Based on the later MVF-M11C Murasame of the Orb Union, this machine is capable of transforming into a fighter

jet mode.

Major Characters:

**Markus Ostersund-Jorgensen:** The second Ultimate Coordinator that was born after Kira Yamato, this person is a master leader in fleet command of every ship and mobile suit squadron within the Social Revolutionary Liberation Union. He's currently 16 years old, and hails from the Kingdom of Scandinavia.

**Tomislav Zvonkovic:** The third Ultimate Coordinator that was born after Kira Yamato and his superior Markus Ostersund-Jorgensen respectively, this person is a fierce mobile suit pilot and holds a grudge against the Earth Alliance, mainly because of his family's demise at the hands of Blue Cosmos and LOGOS in his hometown of Zagreb in Western Eurasia. He is currently 16 years old as well.

**Tsubaki Kazama:** The first female Natural/Extended that failed the induction into the Combat Coordinator project. This person had been involved in the rebellion of the Lodonia lab before another major rebellion which will take place at the end of the First War. She hails from the Republic of East Asia, and is 17 years old.

**Amelia Wedgeback:** The Oceania Union native has been involved in resistance against the ZAFT occupation of her homeland, Amelia Wedgeback also detested the Earth Alliance because of its barbaric Combat Coordinator project. She is 19 years old, and is a coordinator.

**Elizabeth MacIntyre: **This woman from the Atlantic Federation is one of the very few people that detests its own government because fo the war. Elizabeth is also the only Natural that hasn't been involved in the Combat Coordinator project, but has a spatial awareness that rivals that of Mu La Flaga's. She is currently 18 years of age, and hails from Alaska in the Atlantic Federation.

**Ricardo Soriano:** The pilot form the Equatorial Union is one of the only two Naturals that have a spatial awareness that serves in the SRLU Forces. He is currently 17 years of age, and hails from Manila in the Equatorial Union.

Note: For Chapter 2 and above, I'll refer the characters in their first name basis.

* * *

Year 70 of the Cosmic Era. A minor arguement between Naturals and Coordinators had turned ugly when a nuclear missile had nuked the farming colony of Junius Seven. Sicne this incident, a group of Naturals and Coordinators had banded together to stop the major war from escalating, but had a little success. Since then, they managed to infiltrate the governments of the world, and succeeded in recruiting a sizable amount of former Earth Alliance officers, all of them anti-Blue Cosmos. They also succeeded in installing a covert anti-Alliance government in the Eurasian Federation, the Kingdom of Scandinavia, the Republic of East Asia and the Equatorial Union. This is the story of a group of individuals who have made this change possible.

* * *

Artemis, L3

* * *

Admiral Gerard Garcia was looking over at the new large ships that had been secretly constructed in this backwater of the conflict. Although he felt useless when he was assigned to command this post, he somehow took advantage of it when he covertly joined the SRLU, or the Earth Liberation Union for short. He was also looking at the new prototype mobile suits and the mass produced variants, when a man had come in to the room. 

"Admiral Garcia, ve're ready to lauch these ships." said the man.

"All right, Fleet Admiral Ostersund-Jorgensen. You're in charge." Garcia replied as he went to his desk. "I'm also assigning you Canard Pars into your command."

"I'll see to it that he gets a better machine." Ostersund-Jorgensen replied back as he left. "Ve'd better go acquire any more of the mobile suits, particularly the G-veapon from the G-veapon project in Heliopolis."

"You're right. I heard that the bastards in the Atlantic Federation has also constructed a new ship." Garcia said while rummaging at the papers.

"Vell, that's great. ZAFT could be looking to seize the prototypes." the Nordic leader replied as he left. He then went to the new ship that was dubbed Orichalcos, which he had nine of them, plus eighteen other ships dubbed Pangea. He also made sure to include Onogoro-class frigates, as well as Izanagi and Izanami-classes destroyers. Just as Ostersund-Jorgensen had went to the brisge of the ship, a man in his thirties who had dark skin went up to him.

"Suh, we're ready to launch." the black Deputy Captain replied.

"Good, Deputy Captain Motumba." Ostersund-Jorgensen replied back. "Orichalcos Task Force, launching!"

The Orichalcos ship had left its Artemis base, loaded with the new prototypes that were going to be tested. They sailed for the Orb colony of Heliopolis, where a battle has taken place. (PHASE 03 of actual GS)

"Ah crap! Those goons had already attacked the place." Motumba said as he detected something on the screen. "Incoming G-weapon at one o'clock, suh!"

"Great, just great." the Nordic man cursed. "All pilots, report to your machines immediately!"

In the hangar, the mechanics were rushing to get the prototypes to work as the pilots had arrived. One of the pilots was grinning his teeth in fury.

"Those assholes in ZAFT." the grinning pilot cursed.

"Tom, please don't get your ass shot off." replied another pilot who was going off to a machine.

"Roger that, Rick." the man called Tom replied. The machine was transported into the launching pad, and waited to get clearance. "Requesting Force Pack for Mokushi Gundam."

"Roger that, Lieutenant Commander Zvonkovic." replied a Hispanic accented woman. "All clear, sir. You may launch."

"Thanks, Ensign Hernandez." Zvonkovic replied. "Tomislav Zvonkovic, Mokushi. Taking off!"

The new Gundam had launched from the ship as he took off into the crumbling colony of Heliopolis. The other male pilot was also waiting for clearance, as was the rest of the pilots.

"Ricardo Soriano, Bushido. Launching!"

"Tsubaki Kazama, Chikara. Let's do it!"

"Amelia Wedgeback, Shogun. Launching!"

"Elizabeth MacIntyre, Inazuma. Going out!"

The rest of the Gundams had tore off after the Mokushi, aware of the battle that was taking place. As they spied on the Mokushi taking on a GINN, they also rushed to help the helpless new prototype.

"What the hell is that?" MacIntyre in the Inazuma asked while pointing at the prototype that had its Phase Shift on.

"That must be one of them G-weapons." Zvonkovic replied over the com. "This pilot is good, even if he is piloting this thing for the first time."

"What the hell? The prototype machine has got one of those plasma cannons!" Soriano replied while firing his beam rifle at a GINN. Meanwhile, a CGUE had entered the battlefield to help out the GINNs that were fighting the Liberation Union mobile suits. "We've got a CGUE on our asses!"

"I know that pilot there." Zvonkovic said as he fired his beam rifle at the CGUE. "Come out, Rau Le Creuset!"

"Hahaha. So it seems that I have found another of your kind. The ones that shouldn't exist!" Le Creuset replied as he got out a sword from the CGUE, but Zvonkovic had disabled the CGUE's arms with a beam rifle fire. He then tried to fire at an incoming Moebius that was unleashing its gunbarrels. "Crap! Just great. The Hawk of Endymion is also here."

MacIntyre in the Inazuma had rushed to fire on the Moebius that was dueling the Mokushi. The Moebius had been aware of the impending attack by sending a gunbarrel towards the Inazuma. However, Zvonkovic had destroyed the stray gunbarrel before it could do some damage.

"Great! I got one guy that is fighting for who knows which faction." Mu said to himself as he flew towards the Archangel, which had gotten out of the harbor. "I also had to deal with Rau Le Creuset, of all the people."

"So you are here again, Mu La Flaga." Le Creuset said as he went back to space, where his ship was waiting for their commander. Back with the Mokushi, Zvonkovic had spotted another mobile suit that looked like the Shogun, only the Phase shift armor was red instead of maroon. He then went to stop the battle between the Shogun lookalike and the Mokushi lookalike.

"This is Lieutenant Commander Zvonkovic of the Special Forces. I'm telling you two to stop fighting right now, or thie colony would be destroyed." Zvonkovic said. As soon as he sent his message, there was a response. However, it came from the Shogun lookalike.

"This is Athrun Zala of the Le Creuset team of the ZAFT forces. I was just trying to get Kira to come join us." the pilot of the Shogun lookalike replied. "I am piloting the GAT-X303 Aegis."

"So I'm guessing that is an Earth Alliance mobile suit you bastards stole from Orb's colony, isn't it?" Zvonkovic said as the Inazuma and the Bushido had accompanied five other hidden mobile suits. "Why would you come and attack this place?"

"Because Orb was building mobile weapons for the Earth Alliance, despite the fact that they're neutral!" Athrun said as he went back to his ship. "Kira, don't stay with those bastards! Join us!"

"Athrun, I have friends in that ship! I have to protect them!" a guy called Kira replied back. He then responded to the Mokushi. "This is Kira Yamato piloting the Strike, I was just using this machine to protect my friends."

"Tell your friends that they're welcome to join us in our struggle for solidarity between Naturals and Coordinators." Zvonkovic replied back as he too retreated back to the Orichalcos. As soon as the Mokushi had went back into space, the other SRLU machines had also retreated. Soriano had been amused at how there were other hidden mobile suits that were constructed in the remains of the colony.

"These prototypes that we picked up are one hell of a machine." Soriano said over the com.

"You're right, Rick." Zvonkovic replied back as they landed back into the hangar of the ship. "Sorry, my mistake. Lieutenant Soriano."

The Gundam pilots of the Orichalcos had gotten off their machines as the ship itself had started to sail back to Artemis.

* * *

A few days later, the Orichalcos had arrived in Artemis with the entire garrison saluting the ship's arrival. Ostersund-Jorgensen had stepped out of the ship to greet Garcia, who just came out to see the entire crew of the new ship. 

"Mission vas a success." Ostersund-Jorgensen said to Garcia.

"Very nice. I'll expect to see the report that you and Lieutenant Commander Zvonkovic have written up after your battle." Garcia replied.

"Ja, here is the report." the Nordic man replied while giving him the folder that contained the reports. Just as the two men had started walking back to the office, Zvonkovic had rushed to them with a folder in his hand.

"Here's my report, sir." Zvonkovic replied as he handed the folder to Garcia. "Permission to come with you to the office."

"Permission granted, and you better have some news to tell me, Lieutenant Commander Zvonkovic." Garcia replied seriously as the three men had gone to the office. While the rest of the crew had gotten off the ship, Soriano and Amelia Wedgeback had walked to the cafeteria to get some food.

"What was the mobile suits that we picked up back in Heliopolis?" Wedgeback asked while picking up some chicken.

"The mobile suits were the Red, Blue, Gold, Silver and Green Frames." Soriano replied as he picked up some mashed potato. The two pilots sat down in the table just as MacIntyre had joined them. "Hey, MacIntyre."

"Call me Liz, Rick." MacIntyre said as she sat down. "No need to be too formal when it's just the five of us, including Tomislav."

"That guy prefers to be called Zvonkovic for some reason, but I still call him Tom." Soriano said as he started eating his meal. "Most of the time, we still have to be formal about it."

"You're right, Rick." Wedgeback replied as she started to eat her meal as well. After the three pilots had finished their meal, they went to the office to see Zvonkovic, who was in a meeting with Ostersund-Jorgensen and Garcia. Soriano knocked the door, and Zvonkovic opened up the door to let them in.

"My team had managed to retrieve five mobile suits that Morgenroette was building besides the Gundams that ZAFT had stolen already." Zvonkovic explained. "The last machine called the Strike is safe with the Earth Alliance warship called the Archangel, which is commanded by a Lieutenant Ramius."

"Speaking of vhich, I heard a rumor that Mu La Flaga had joined them since his squadron had been killed in the raid." Ostersund-Jorgensen said as Soriano glanced at the desk. "Pretty soon, the Archangel would be goign towards Artemis since the Lunar HQ is too far avay, and the ZAFT forces are hunting them down for the last machine."

"I see. It would be best if we donned Earth Alliance uniforms when they arrive. We don't want the uniform of the SRLU showing up to those guys." Garcia said as Zvonkovic and his squad had left the office. Soriano them went up to his leader, and asked him something.

"Lieutenant Commander Zvonkovic, is it true that the Archangel would be making their journey towards Artemis?" Soriano asked.

"Maybe, Lieutenant Soriano. The Umbrella should be activated by the time they arrive. Speaking of which, who is the pilot of the Inazuma?" Zvonkovic asked.

"It would be me, sir." MacIntyre replied as she went beside Zvonkovic. "My machine has that Mirage Colloid device."

"Great. I would like to see another of the Gundam that has those capabilities in battle." Zvonkovic replied as Tsubaki Kazama came up to them.

"You guys, the Archangel is approaching Artemis." Kazama said as she went up to them.

"Are you serious, Tsubaki?" Soriano said.

"Yes, Rick. The Archangel along with the Strike is approaching Artemis." Kazama replied back.

"We'd better go back to the ship." Zvonkovic said as the squad had went back to the Orichalcos.

* * *

Plz review for responses.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to the second chapter of Gundam Seed: Orichalcos! Just so you know, I'll refer the major characters by their first name basis. Anyways, here are more mobile suit specs for the SRLU:

**CAT3-X6/6 Hyperion Renegade**

Overall height: 17.82 meters

Weight: 46.88 tonnes

Armament: M2M5D 12.5mm automatic CIWS x 6, Type 72 high-energy beam cannon, Type 66A air-to-air missile "Hayate" x 4, Type 72 Kai beam rifle "Ikazuchi", Type 70J Kai beam saber, railgun on the shoulder x2, "scylla" chest cannon x1

Users: Social Revolutionary Liberation Union

Based on the Ootsukigata that ould be deployed in the later stages of the second war, this Murasame lookalike is intended for artillery and bombing missions.

**CAT4-X7/7 Mokushi Dagger**

Head Height: 17.54 meters

Weight: 53.8 tons

Armament: Armor Schneider knives x2, Type 72 beam rifle x1, shield x1, 75 mm multi barrel CIWS x2, Type 70 beam sabers x2

Users: Social Revolutionary Liberation Union

Based on the CAT-X405 Mokushi, except this is a mass produced version. Many SRLU commanders prefer to use this mobile suit to fit in their fighting abilities.

CAT-X406 Kibou

Head Height: 17.54 meters

Weight: 53.8 tons

Armament: Armor Schneider knives x2, Type 74 beam rifle x1, shield x1, 75 mm multi barrel CIWS x2, Type 70 beam sabers x2. Type 71 beam submachine gun x1

Pilot: Canard Pars

**Crew of the Orichalcos:**

**Degrassi Motumba:** The Deputy Captain of the Orichalcos,a nd Markus Ostersund-Jorgensen's second-in-command. The native of the ZAFT occupied African Community has joined the SRLU for solidarity not only between the Naturals and Coordinators, but for the equality between people of different skin color. He's half-Natural, and half-Coordinator.

**Isabella Hernandez:** This person is the native of the breakaway region of Central America. She has harbored a grudge against the Atlantic Federation for her people's hardship during the Reconstruction War. She is a confirmed Natural, and her role is the CIC position of the Orichalcos.

**Jacques Moreau:** The helmsman of the Orichalcos is one of the few Extendeds that took the positions in the bridge of the Orichalcos. Hails from the Atlantic Federation region of Quebec, a hotbed of nationalism. He is an Extended that was rescued from the Lodonia lab.

**Seung-Jak Lee:** The bridge personnel of the Orichalcos, who's in charge of the fire control systems. Hails from the Republic of East Asia, and is a Coordinator.

**Rashid Farzhad:** The bridge personnel of the Orichalcos, who's in charge of the sensor system. Joined SRLU after nearly enduring a year of torture at the hands of Blue Cosmos. He is also half-Natural, half-Coordinator, and hails from the Equatorial Union region of Afghanistan.

* * *

**Artemis, L3**

**

* * *

**

The Orichalcos's crew were still in their stations when the Artemis personnel has detected the Archangel. Markus was gliding as fast as he can when Tomislavwent up to him.

"Sir, should we get the pilot of the Strike to join us?" Tomislav asked while gliding along his leader.

"Try that. But it vould be Admiral Garcia that vould be doing the talking. Ve're to board the Archangel, and take the crew there hostage, Lieutenant Commander Zvonkovic." Markus replied as he grabbed a rifle from the weapons gauge.

"All right, Fleet Admiral Ostersund-Jorgensen." Tomislav said as he too grabbed the rifle. He then grabbed his squad, and glided to the Archangel. "All right, you guys. We're going to the Archangel and we're going to lead the crew of that ship out of there."

"Lieutenant Commander Zvonkovic, What about the Strike?" Ricardo asked.

"Lieutenant Soriano, that problem isn't ours to solve, so you can relax." Tomislav replied as the Earth Alliance officers from the Archangel had saluted to the Eurasian Federation personnel, with Tomislav saluting in return.

"Thank you, sir. We're greatful that you granted our request to enter port." a brown haired woman said as Tomislav glanced at her. "Well, Commander?"

"I must advise you. Please remain silent." the Artemis Eurasian Federation officer replied.

"We don't want you guys to cause any more trouble now, do we?" Tomislav said as Ricardo and Tsubaki whispered something in his ear. Tomislav nodded his head, and left with his squad. "Get to the ship immediately, and round the crew up."

"Yes, sir!" his squad replied as they went to the Archangel to round up the crew there. Tomislav and his squad had made it into the ship, and looked around the design.

"Wow, I never thought that the Atlantic Federation would build something like this!" Amelia said as she looked at the rooms.

"That's enough for the sightseeing." Tomislav said as they opened the door of a cafeteria. "All right, freeze!"

The startled crew and refugees from Heliopolis looked at Tomislav's squad armed with rifles.

"Don't move!" Tomislav ordered. He then talked to another squad leader. "Round up the bridge personnel."

"Yes, Zvonkovic." replied a squad leader as they took off. He then contacted the officer with a walkie talkie. "Lieutenant Bidoff, have you and your squad got the crew?"

"Yes, Lieutenant Commander Zvonkovic. I just need confirmation from either your superior or Admiral Garcia." Bidoff replied over the walkie talkie. "I'm just going to bring the officers over to the Admiral's office. Admiral Romanov and Admiral Tukhachevsky has joined us yesterday, so that they would know what's going on."

Meanwhile, Garcia was looking at the Archangel from the screen. Markus was gazing around for the new arrivals to come. The door of the office opened, and in came two people in an Admiral garb of the Earth Alliance.

"Who would have thought that the brainchild of the Atlantic Federation would jump into our laps?" Garcia said. "Report, newcomers."

"Admirals Ivan Tukhachevsky and Alexei Romanov of the Earth Alliance Special Forces." the lead admiral said as they saluted.

"Ah, Ivan and Alex. Nice to see you two here." Garcia said as he saluted back. "This is a great opportunity to bolster our faction."

"Da, but the Atlantic Federation officers would take note of what's happening in this base if we blabbed." Alexei said.

"So the rumors about Heliopolis were true after all." another officer said.

"We'll invite these people on an extended shore leave." Garcia replied. "What do you think, Fleet Admiral?"

"Great." Markus replied as Bidoff returned with the three officers that they had rounded up. "Sir, I brought three officers from the unidentified ship."

"Yes, bring them in." Garcia replied as Markus looked at the three officers that were brought in. "Greetings, welcome to Artemis."

"Not an warming velcome, as you guys shall soon find out." Markus said, then gestured to Ivan and Alexei. "Go to Zvonkovic immediately."

"Of course, sir." the two Russian admirals replied as they left.

"Lieutenant Murrue Ramius, Lieutenant Mu La Flaga, and Ensign Natarle Badguirel." Garcia said as he looked at the paperwork. "It appears that your ID's are confirmed Atlantic Federation ID's."

"We might apologize fro the trouble, sir." Mu replied as Markus walked towards them.

"I know who you are." Markus said. "You're the guy that participated in the Grimaldi front."

"It's absolutely vial that we get to Lunar HQ as soon as humanely possible." Murrue replied. "As you know, we're pursued by ZAFT."

"Of course, the Le Creuset Team." Markus said. "The vones that vere on a Laurasia-class frigate und the Nazca class destroyer. I also know that the Laurasia frigate has been roaming around the Umbrella for a couple of hours. I know that you guys can't remain here, und that you vould be better off going to the Lunar HQ, right?"

"Right, sir." Mu replied. "Who knows what damage Artemis can sustain at the hands of ZAFT?"

"As long as the Umbrella is on, the enemy can't do anything to our base. But just a little precaution, I'll give out an order." Markus said as he got out his walkie talkie. "Lieutenant Commander Zvonkovic. Have the Inazuma launch for a guard duty, and take ten Hyperion Unit 3's with the pilot."

"Yes, sir." Tomislav's voice responded while being stationed in the cafeteria. Tomislav then turned to Elizabeth, and gave her the order.

"Roger that, Zvonkovic." Elizabeth said as she went back to the Orichalcos to launch in her mobile suit. She returned to the ship only to see the bridge personnel working. "I need to go to my mobile suit. The Fleet Admiral's orders."

"Of course, Lieutenant MacIntyre." Motumba replied as she was led into the hangar. When Elizabeth got on her mobile suit, there were ten other Hyperion Unit 3 machines that were also preparing to launch.

"Elizabeth MacIntyre, Inazuma. Launching." Elizabeth said as the Inazuma and tem other mobile suits launched from the Orichalcos. She then made a link to the ship. "I'm going to need the Bushido and the Chikara's assistance. Can you get them on stand by?"

"All right." the CIC replied.

Back in the cafeteria, Tomislav received yet another message from his squad member.

"All right. Soriano and Kazama. Go join MacIntyre immediately." Tomislav ordered.

"Yes, sir." his other two squad members replied as more squad soldiers joined him. Just then, the two Russian admirals that were in Garcia's office joined him for a quick snack.

"The Chikara has the same armament as the Blitz, so MacIntyre's machine must be in its Mirage Colloid mode." Tomislav explained.

"Great thinking, Zvonkovic." Ivan replied as Alexei ate his meal. "We found out about the mobile suit's OS. It has been locked, and not even our technicians can unlock it."

"Let me try." Tomislav said as he left the cafeteria, and into the hangar.

"We should be getting some orders soon enough." Alexei said as he placed his tray back into the cafeteria kitchen. Meanwhile, the Chikara was soon surveiling the area that it was guarding. Elizabeth placed the Inazuma under the Mirage Colloid mode.

"The Blitz should be coming soon, under the same device as I am under." Elizabeth explained. "So be prepared for anything."

"Yes, ma'am!" the Hyperion pilots responded.

* * *

Ivan and Alexei were just talking when Garcia came to the cafeteria. He gestured his comrade to the admiral, and saluted. 

"All right, who piloted and maintained a mobile suit aboard this ship?" Garcia asked.

"It's Lt. La Flaga that piloted the Strike." a mechanic replied.

"Wrong, the guy pilots a mobile armor." Alexei replied as Garcia grabbed an orange haired girl.

"Stop it, I'm the pilot of the Strike." the brown haired boy yelled.

"So, you're Kira Yamato. Is it correct?" Ivan asked.

"How do you know?" Kira asked while Alexei accompanied his companion.

"I thought that your creator's legacy was killed. But it seems that you're alive after all." Ivan whispered.

Garcia then went towards Kira, with the squads from Zvonkovic's team remaining in their stations. Amelia then gestured her guards to leave.

"Well, young man. The machine wasn't made for you. Get serious, twerp!" Garcia said as he reared a fist, but Ivan and Alexei stopped the both of them from fighting.

"That's enough, Admiral." Alexei asked. "Try punching this guy, and he'll just avoid it."

The red haired girl who had just stood up quietly, faced Ivan angrily.

"Stop it. What Kira is saying is true." the redhead said. "That boy is the pilot. I f you must know, that boy is a coordinator."

At her words, Ivan slapped her face so hard, she fell back. He was fuming at what she had just done.

"You're pathetic. Just like your father." Ivan said coldly. "A fascist scum that deserved to die."

"What? I'm just stating the obvious, that boy is a coordinator." the redhead replied as Ivan and Alexei led Kira out of the cafeteria and into the hangar where the Strike was stored.

"That bitch has guts ratting out the only pilot of this ship." Alexei said.

"You said it. Sooner or later, the Allster family would be extinct." Ivan said. "We're dealing with Flay Allster back there."

"She has a reputation for bigoted ideals that were shoved down her throat by her father." Alexei replied as Kira went to the Strike and started typing. "Any news from the Inazuma?"

"Attention Artemis, Attention Artemis." Elizabeth's voice echoed throughout the base. Personnel has started to run to their stations in response to the warning. "Enemy mobile suit has gone under the Mirage Colloid. Prepare for battle."

"Well, that woman has got brains. Unlike the Allster woman." Ivan said as Tomislav had caught up to them.

"My squad should be launching now." Tomislav said as Markus ran up to him.

"You'd better launch immediately. I'll launch as vell." Markus replied as both men ran to the hangar of their own ship. Garcia had caught up to them while Kira still stood there looking at him.

"You're a traitor to your fellow coordinators, aren't you? A coordinator siding with the Earth Forces would be a valuable asset." Garcia said. "In fact, we accept coordinators in the Eurasian forces. Why don't you join us? We even have coordinator personnel working alongside us."

"Well, I don't know." Kira replied.

"Kira, The Earth Alliance would just exploit you for your abilities. Join the real Earth Forces, the Earth Liberation Union." Ivan whispered to his ear. "I assure you that you won't betray your own people when you fight alongside us. After all, we're all human beings."

Back in the Inazuma, Elizabeth had led her Hyperion squadrons in battling the Blitz belonging to a guy called Nicol Amalfi from the ZAFT forces.

"Push that mobile suit back!" she yelled as the Inazuma clashed with the Blitz. Elizabeth then damaged the Gundam with her own Trikeros javelins. "Dammit! If only I have an energy draining claw, that might work."

"Hey, Liz." said a voice over the com. Elizabeth turned around to see Ricardo flying towards her "We're your back up. I'll take care of the Duel. Tsubaki can take on the Buster."

"Rick! Yeah, take 'em out!" Elizabeth said as she fired her beam rifle at the Blitz, who kept on dodging the shot.

"Crap!" Ricardo yelled as his beam saber clashed with that of the Duel. Then, the Bushido twirled its beam saber, and sliced off the Duel's armm carrying the saber. The silver haired pilot was cursing.

"Dammit!" the Duel pilot yelled.

"Yzak!" Nicol yelled from the com in the Blitz. He then saw the rest of the reinforcements coming in to take them out. "We'd better pull back."

"Damn right." the Buster pilot replied. "We're pretty much out of power, and they also have that Mirage Colloid as well."

The Duel, Buster, and Blitz went back to the Laurasia class frigate as the Inazuma, Bushido and the Chikara went back into the base. Once the pilots have gotten off their mobile suits, Tomislav saw them, and beckoned for them to come to him.

"ZAFT has been routed out of the fortress." Tomislav explained. "Because of your ingenuity and your teamwork. I'm not sure if the Strike and its pilot are going to join us, since he's not considered a soldier."

"Well, the Archangel should be leaving soon." Ricardo said as the squad walked back into the cafeteria of the Orichalcos. "We should convince this Kira Yamato to join us. Then the Atlantic Federation wouldn't be able to acquire mobile suit technology."

"Well said, Lt. Soriano." Tsubaki replied as they got their trays and grabbed some food. While the Zvonkovic team were into their dinner, Garcia, Markus and two other pilots came in to the cafeteria. The Zvonkovic team saluted to the officers, and they saluted back.

"I'm pleased to announce to you guys that your squad has two new members. They are Canard Pars and Kira Yamato." Garcia said as the Zvonkovic team clapped.

"How did you guys convince him?" Tomislav asked.

"Well, seeing as Fleet Admiral Ostersund-Jorgensen had convinced the officers from the Atlantic Federation that the boy isn't safe as long as that Allster girl is onboard the Archangel." Garcia replied. "We also managed to acquire the Striker parts for the mobile suit that Mr. Yamato is piloting. I am also pleased to announce that welcome to the solidarity of the Social Revolutionary Liberation Union."

Every person in the cafeteria has clapped their hands in approval. After Kira and Canard joined them, Tomislav shook their hands.

"I'm Lt. Comm. Tomislav Zvonkovic of the Zvonkovic team. I'm your squad leader and I hope that you two would work with us perfectly." Tomislav said.

"I'm Canard Pars, and I want to bring equality to all." Canard said.

"I'm Kira Yamato, and I want everyone to live in peace." Kira said.

"We will achieve those goals if we can show the world that Naturals and Coordinators can fight together." Tomislav replied as he led his squad out of the cafeteria. "By the way, how did you join us, Kira?"

* * *

Flashback to the Hangar

* * *

_"Vell, vhat my men has told me about the Allster's antics vhen she ratted you out to us, it seems to me that you aren't safe as long as that bitch is around." Markus said while supervising Kira's progress in unlocking the OS. "It vould be better if I talked to the officers of the Archangel, and see if we can arrange for you to join us."_

_"I just want to protect my friends." Kira replied as he took a break._

_"Vell, of course you vant to protect them, but if your friends suddenly decided to turn their backs on you, vould you still protect them? Like Adm. Garcia said, you vere a traitor to your own people." Markus replied. "However, the Coordinators that joined our cause are more than just heroes. They're role models and saviors for the future generation."_

_Kira paused for a minute. "Promise me that you'll let my friends go unharmed."_

_"Ja. That vould do." Markus answered as he left the hangar. He started to walk towards Garcia's office when Bidoff stopped him._

_"Garcia is coming this way. I think it would be best that you accompany me back to the hangar." Bidoff said._

_"However, should I talk to the officers of the unknown ship?" Markus asked._

_"We'll do that after we pick up our guest of honor." Bidoff replied as they went back to the hangar just as Kira got off the Strike. "Ah, Kira. Shall ve go to the officers of the unknown ship?"_

_"All right." Kira replied as he joined the two Eurasian officers to the hallway. When they reached the end of the hallway, Garcia was talking to the Archangel officers._

_"I would object to having the boy join you guys." Natarle said fiercely. "He is the only person that can keep our ship safe."_

_"Well, that may be true. But judging by what Admiral Tukhachevsky has told me, Mr. Yamato isn't safe as long as the Allster girl is around. Heck, even I witnessed the girl's behavior back in the cafeteria." Garcia replied as Kira joined him. "Rest assured, we'll treat him like we treat our own men."_

_"But what if the Atlantic Federation finds out that you guys just stole the last mobile suit that was meant for us?" Mu asked. "You know that they aren't going to like it."_

_"Does it matter if those goons like it?" Garcia replied angrily. "Our nation has been in a constant turmoil with the Atlantic Federation ever since the Earth Alliance was formed. The Mandelbrot Incident, the Junius Seven attack. Even the oppression of the people in Western Eurasia by their own soldiers happened right under our noses. Sooner or later, the turmoil is going to break."_

_"Well, Orb could shelter Mr. Yamato since his home was controlled by them." Murrue said. "You do know of Orb's ideals, Admiral?"_

_"Yes I do, but even that nation has its own issues. It seems to me that the Seirans are plotting to overthrow Uzumi Nara Attha's government, and it's only a matter of time before they do that. Which is why i plan to send some of our men to prevent them from coming to power." Garcia replied as they walked back to the office. "Anyways, why don't you guys come to my office, and I'll have Lt. Ramius sign the form stating her permission for Mr. Yamato to join us."_

_Markus then opened up the door that led to Garcia's office, and Kira went in after him. "So many luxuries in here, ja?"_

_"It's pretty beautiful." Kira replied. "I can't believe how much you guys can afford to buy this furniture."_

_"Back to business." Garcia said as he handed out the paperwork that Murrue had to sign. She signed it, along with Mu and Natarle despite the fact that they wouldn't survive without the Strike. After they signed the papers, Garcia grabbed the paper, and saluted to the three officers. "Your ship will leave port tomorrow."_

_"Thank you, Admiral." Murrue said._

_"It's nice serving with you, kid." Mu said as he shook Kira's hand._

_"Good luck." Kira replied back with a smile._

_

* * *

_

End flashback

* * *

"I wonder if our next assignment would come in soon." Tomislav said as Kira and Ricardo placed their trays in the counter and ran to join the rest of the squad.

"Let's hope that it wouldn't be about the unknown ship." Tsubaki replied as they retired to their respective rooms.

* * *

Plz review for responses. Coming up on chapter three, I'll do some advertisement.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to the third chapter of Gundam Seed: Orichalcos, in which I would do some advertising within this story. As for the reviews, I am pleased with the results. Anyways, I'm sure the Atlantic Federation has another way of acquiring a mobile suit to replace its useless mobile armors. Enjoy!

* * *

Artemis L3

* * *

When the Archangel had left the Artemis base, Tomislav also made sure that the ship doesn't have the data from the Gundams that were stolen at Heliopolis. After the departure, Tomislav's squad were in front of Garcia's office doing a debriefing about their mission.

"As you can see, ZAFT would still come after the confirmed ship that docked here." Garcia explained as he showed the Zvonkovic squad the films of ZAFT ships patrolling the area. "Your mission is to distract ZAFT from attacking the ship, and make it come after us."

"Sir, what about the rest of the Orichalcos-class ships?" Tomislav asked. "Are they functional yet?"

"They are, but we only need one ship for ZAFT to handle. Also, the Bloody Valentine Anniversary is coming up. So make sure that there is no conflicts during that time." Garcia replied. "Are there any more questions?"

"I got one." Ricardo said as everyone turned to him. "What happens if the Atlantic Federation officers found out that the mobile suits that were developed for them and its data are stolen?"

"That's their own problem." Garcia replied back. "However, we must also try to recruit any anti-Blue Cosmos officers from the Earth Alliance."

"All right, sir." Tomislav said as they saluted.

"You're dismissed." Garcia said as they left his office. After Tomislav went out of the door, they walked back to the Orichalcos and went straight to their mobile suits. Tomislav then made another debriefing to his squad.

"All right. You heard what the admiral have said. But I also want you guys to know that we might be doing some stealing and attacking on the way." Tomislav explained as the mobile suits were being maintained by the mechanics. "When we get to Earth, we should get to Eurasia and stock up in St. Petersburg. From there, we could go to the Kingdom of Scandinavia."

"Wait, who's the leader of the SRLU?" Amelia asked.

"Let's see. Admiral Romanov is the leader of the freedom fighter group Red Nova and the Cominterg. And the leader of SRLU is the Eurasian Federation. However, the Republic of East Asia might take the top spot as leader." Tomislav replied back.

"What about Orb?" Kira asked.

"Orb would also come under SRLU, unless we would honor its ideals by maintaining its neutrality." Tomislav answered. "In that case, we must be prepared to fight anyone."

"All right." Kira replied. "But we shouldn't fight the Archangel. They're the ones that helped me and my friends."

"We're not going after that ship. We're fighting ZAFT first." Tomislav said. "This also means that we're bound to face the Aegis."

"I know that pilot of the Aegis." Tsubaki said as she typed the OS in her mobile suit. "I also heard about his father being one of the members of the PLANT Supreme Council."

"Yeah, the Zalas." Tomislav answered as he also fixed his OS in the Mokushi. "On Earth, there's a rouge Earth Alliance fleet that is stationed in the port of Dubrovnik. Plus, Orb's super carrier the Takemikazuchi hasn't been built yet, but I'm sure that ourorganization should include sub carriers."

"Sub carriers?" Kira asked as he typed the OD in the Strike.

"Yes, sub carriers."Ricardo said. "They're pretty neat. It's just like you're on a submarine."

"Our organization has built a super carrier that is also able to defend itself like a frigate. Which is whyI decided to call it the frigate carrier." Tomislavsaid as the PA of the Orichalcos cracked to life. It was actually Hernandez speaking over the com. "Attention all crew. We're departing from Artemis base. Our destination for our journey is the city of Dubrovnik."

"What will you name the frigate carrier?" Amelia asked.

"How about the Minato Namikaze?" Ricardo joked. Everyone looked at him with curiosity. "What? It's just a suggestion."

"Great idea, though." Tomislav replied as Markus came by with a small box. "What is it, sir?"

"I have good news, Lt. Comm. Zvonkovic." Markus said as he beckoned the Mokushi pilot to come out of the mobile suit. He then opened a box to reveal a rank insignia with a different symbol. "Congratulations, Commander Zvonkovic."

"Thank you, sir." Tomislav replied as he shook the Nordic man's hand.

"As vell as Lt. Comm. Vedgeback." Markus said as he also gave Amelia her new rank badges. "I hope that there vill be more promotions to come."

"Thank you, sir." Tomislav said as his squad saluted. Markus returned the salute and went away. "All right, squad. We're going out to battle, so be very careful."

"Yes, sir!" his squad replied. Tomislav then beckoned Kira to stay behind. He then asked. "What is it, sir?"

"Should you go near the Aegis, use only disabling shots. Try not to kill each other, OK?"

"Yes, sir." Kira said as he climbed aboard the Strike.

"All hands, proceed to Condition Red! All pilots are to board their mobile suits immediately." Hernandez's voice cracked through the PA. Immediately, the Hyperions launched first. Then, the Kibou was next to launch and the rest of the Gundams soon followed.

"Canard Pars, Kibou. Taking off!"

The Strike was equipped with the Aile pack. Kira was ready to launch. "Kira Yamato. Strike. Launching!"

"Requesting the Force pack." Tomislav said as he waited for the Strike to clear out. "Tomislav Zvonkovic, Mokushi. Let's do it!"

The Bushido was equipped with an Assault Shroud as Ricardo waited for his leader to get out of the way. "Ricardo Soriano, Bushido. Launching!"

"Tsubaki Kazama, Chikara. Taking off!"

"Amelia Wedgeback, Shogun. Coming out!"

"Elizabeth MacIntyre, Inazuma. Going out!"

The Zvonkovic team took off after the unsuspecting ZAFT ship that was continuing its journey tracking down the Archangel. The Gamow was caught completely off guard as the Inazuma went into Mirage Colloid mode and dealt minor damages to the ship. The pilots were shocked at the sudden attack. Yzak was first to recover from the shock.

"What the hell?" Yzak asked.

"We have to launch right now." Nicol replied as they went to their machines in their flight suits. "Dearka, hurry up!"

"OK." Dearka replied back as the mobile suits were being prepared to launch. Yzak was the first one out.

"Yzak Joule, Duel. Taking off!"

"Dearka Elsman, Buster. Launching!"

"Nicol Amalfi, Blitz. Going out!"

The three stolen Gundams then tore after the SRLU machines that were damaging the ship. Yzak went after the Bushido, which is now more dangerously armed thanks to the Assault Shroud.

"Crap! What's with this thing?" Yzak said as he clashed with the Bushido. He then glanced at another incoming mobile suit, which he wanted to fight. "Get out of my way! I want to fight the Strike."

"Not if I can help it!" Ricardo yelled as he fired his beam rifle at the Duel. He then made a link to Kira. "Kira, go help Commander Zvonkovic out."

"All right." Kira said as the Strike tore off after the Mokushi. While Yzak was busy dueling Ricardo, Tsubaki was having a cannon battle with Dearka.

"Dammit!" Dearka yelled as he fired the missiles from the missile pod, which were dodged by the Chikara. "What's with this thing?"

"You're about to be toast, Buster!" Tsubaki yelled as she got out a beam saber and sliced the Buster's guns.

"Crap! I have to go back!" the Buster pilot yelled as he was limping back into the Gamow.

* * *

Greetings to you readers! This is ANN, the Anime News Network starring StrikeFreedom4YzakJoule. Here's our top stories:

- Council of Konohagakure accused of having ties to Neo-Nazism as evidence of beatings of its own jinchuuriki.

- The case of the Fire Nation vs the Avatar over the slanderous mockery depicting Ozai in the episode Nightmares and Daydreams.

The council of Konohagakure in the Naruto world has been accused of having ties to Neo-Nazi organizations as evidence of recent mistreatment of local resident jinchuuriki Naruto Uzumaki was revealed. Here's a villager's response:

"That demon should be killed for our purification of our master race!" a villager's response to the recent mistreatment. "Is that right, boys?"

"Hell Yeah!" the rest of the villagers' responded to the lead thug. "And for what that thing has made us go through!"

In the Avatar world, the Fire Nation has filed a lawsuit against Avatar Aang for making a blasphemous mockery of their beloved Fire Lord Ozai in the episode of Nightmares and Daydreams. Here's the Fire Princess has to say:

"The Avatar has slandered my father just because he's the protagonist of the story." Princess Azula's response to the crisis. "I do think it's amusing to see Zuzu in the Avatar's dream when he's trapped in a lake frozen beneath the ice."

Stayed tuned for more news. Now, back to Gundam Seed: Orichalcos.

The Duel was still battling the Bushido when the Mokushi joined in the fray. Yzak was starting to get a little agitated by the Mokushi's actions.

"Get out of my way!" Yzak yelled as he slashed at the Mokushi with his beam saber. Tomislav then responded with lunging at the Duel with the beam saber. The Bushido also tried to go in for the kill, but the Mokushi held out a hand.

"I'll take care of the Duel." Tomislav said as Ricardo flew aaway.

"Roger that." Ricardo replied.

When Kira joined the Mokushi in the duel with the Duel, Yzak grinned in a malicious way.

"Strike, I'll take you out!" Yzak sneered as he placed his beam saber away and fired his beam rifle at the incoming Strike. Kira dodged the shots and was firing back. Canard in the Kibou then also started to fire his beam submachine gun at the Duel. Yzak was so hard pressed that he had forgotten about the Mokushi slicing his machine's arms. "What the hell?"

"You lose, idiot." Tomislav said as he kicked the Duel aside. Just then, the Orichalcos had fired a retreat signal, telling them to go back to the ship. "Oh well, where are we going soon after this?"

The SRLU machines had went back to their ship as the Gamow had also sent a retreat signal for the mobile suits to return. Yzak was so mad after he got out of the Duel for some unknown reason. Dearka and Nicol saw his expression, and went after him as they walked back to their rooms. When they arrived at their room, the Duel pilot then banged his head on to the locker.

"Dammit!" Yzak yelled. "Not only do I get beaten, but I got my ass handed by a bunch of ragtag bastards!"

"Settle down, Yzak. Yelling won't do you any good." Dearka reminded him. "Besides, they're more powerful than those Earth Alliance idiots, and they have mobile suits."

"I know that Dearka, but why is it that those renegades attacked us? Are they on the Earth Forces' side?" the Duel pilot asked.

"The Earth Forces also had to deal with those guys." Nicol said as he sat down in his bed. "The pilot of the Strike had left the legged ship, so that means we're not going to pursue them anymore."

"Not quite, Nicol." Yzak said as they looked at him. "The legged ship still has those data with the G-weapons that we stole. They can make it to their HQ in Alaska with that kind of information."

"Yeah. Before the information was extracted by the Artemis garrison." Dearka replied. "I remember that those renegades had piloted Eurasian Federation built machines, and they're a lot more faster and superior than the machines that the Atlantic Federation had built."

"Wait." Nicol said as Yzak turned his head towards him. "In a few days, the Bloody Valentine anniversary will be coming up, right?"

"Yeah, and that would mean that Commander Le Creuset would come back with Athrun in tow. From what I heard, Lacus Clyne would be there." the Buster pilot said. "Should anything foul befall the parties that would accompany her, we're toast. Especially if she would fall into the hands of the Earth Forces."

"All right." Yzak said. "But we better tell Atrhun that the Strike has joined the Eurasians. He would be relieved that his buddy hasn't joined the Earth Forces, and that he is helping a bunch of renegades."

"OK."

* * *

Orichalcos, bridge

* * *

Markus Ostersund-Jorgensen was especially pleased that his fleet or ship was going on a top secret mission to St. Petersburg. Pretty soon, there would be plenty of battles to come. The battles in which that his pilots are bound to die in if they're not careful. He was monitoring the ship's progress when one of his crew picked up something from the radar.

"Detecting heatsource." Rashid Farzhad said as he typed in the information. "It's the Silverwind, sir."

"Thank you, Lieutenant Farzhad." Markus said as he grinned with satisfaction. "Ve vill leave it alone for the time being."

"Uh, suh. What if we run into Earth Forces ships on the way?" Degrassi asked.

"Then, ve vill blow them up to kingdom come." Markus answered. "By the vay, how's the fleet on Earth?"

"Going very well, suh." Degrassi replied as he typed in some codes. A minute later, there was a photo of a carrier that looked like a Vosgulov, only it was armed to the teeth with guns on the deck. "This frigate sub carrier was built in the secret dock in the Kingdom of Scandinavia."

"Ja. Have they got a name for that carrier?" Markus asked.

"Yes, suh. It's the Gustavus Adolphus class frigate sub carrier. But there are super carriers that are built for us, suh. Like this." Degrassi said as he showed the crew of the Orichalcos another carrier. "This one's a stealth super carrier, and it's named the Carl Gustaf Wrangel."

"Great. I guess that the carriers and ships that are under our command vould be named under Scandinavian leaders. But not an idiot like Vidkun Quisling." the Nordic man replied in disgust. "Are there any carriers that are built for us, vones that are also stelath based?"

"Yes, Admiral. There is a carrier called the Johan August Sandels class stealth carrier. Other than that, the frigates and destroyers that support our cause will be named after Danish, Norweigan and Finnish military leaders." Degrassi replied.

"Das is gut!" Markus said as the Orichalcos sailed on without any interruption. "Ve'll reach Earth in a few days, und ve'll go to St. Petersburg. Then, ve'll go to a secret base in Stockholm. There may be a battle that we should take part in North Africa und the Suez."

"Yes, sir." Degrassi replied back. "Aren't we going to Orb later in the conflict?"

"That vould be Admiral Tukhachevsky's doing und Admiral Romanov. However, Romanov has to go to Moscow to resume his place as a poltical leader." he replied as he went out of the bridge. "You're in charge."

"Yes, suh." Degrassi replied back.

Meanwhile in the pilots' rooms, Tomislav was reading a latest news article sent electronically. He was growing worried about the article.

**WESTERN EURASIA IN REVOLT AFTER RECENT REPRISALS**

_The factions within Western Eurasia were in a revolt after another reprisal occured in the rebel city of Budapest in which 100 Eurasians were shot to death in response to the death of two Earth Alliance soldiers. The locals were protesting about the hardships that they endured right now, and were screaming their lungs out to oust the pro-EA president, Boris Kavanovsky. _

**ORB UNION DIVIDED OVER ISSUES OF THE WAR**

_The Orb Union was deeply divided by the current events that are plaguing the world affairs right now. Once again, Lord Uzumi Nara Attha vowed that his nation would stay out of the conflict. However, recent Seiranist activities have been detected in the nation's capital Onogoro City as a result of the Eurasians that were fleeing their homelands as a result of the reprisals that occured in Western Eurasia. Unato Ema Seiran denied any allegations to the recent activities that would have overthrown Lord Uzumi. However, the Sahakus have been rumored to have joined the Red Nova faction that were fighting Blue Cosmos. This rumor was unconfirmed somehow._

"What the hell is wrong with the world?" Tomislav said angrily as he lay in his bed. As soon as he started to fall asleep, Kira had entered the room with a mechanical bird in tow. He looked up, and beckoned for him to sit down. "What's up, Kira?"

"Nothing much, sir." Kira replied. "It's just that I don't know what am I gonna do after this war is over."

"Believe me, Kira. As long as those idiots like Blue Cosmos have control of the Earth Alliance, the war would never be over." Tomislav replied. "The world would cycle in an unending conflict." He then placed the electronic newspaper away and fell asleep. Kira then fell asleep in his bed notlong after Tomislav did fall asleep.

When Kira and Tomislav woke up, they were rudely interrupted by a buzzing sound that was emitting the ship. They ran to the hangar to their mobile suits before the rest of the squad arrived. Tsubaki then went up to Tomislav, and reported the recent activity.

"Commander, the Silverwind has gotten lost." Tsubaki said as the Croat went to the Mokushi. "Reports confirmed that an Earth Alliance fleet has ambushed the guards that were protecting the Silverwind."

"All right. Thank you for the information, Tsubaki. Now, I just want the Strike to launch along with my machine for this mission." Tomislav replied back. "You guys will launch if I have to have reinforcements."

"Yes, sir!" the rest of the squad responded as the Strike and the Mokushi were placed in the catapult.

"Kira Yamato, Strike. Taking off!"

"Tomislav Zvonkovic, Mokushi. Launching!"

The two machines had searched for the Silverwind, but what they had found was nothing more than a pod from the remains of the shuttle. The Strike had retrieved the pod, and went back to the ship with Tomislav going along.

Plz review for responses.

Also, I was planning on another Demons and Coordinators-based story. except that will be a Naruto/Avatar: The Last Airbender crossover. My OCs will be there, but the major difference is that I will use Suki the Kyoshi Warrior more in this story and it will be in Yuki no Kuni. Alternate Narutoverse where the Kazahanas will survive and upgrade their military, so it will look like a modern superpower.


End file.
